Miracle
by JonasStruck
Summary: Casey turns to New York to forget the past. But when one mistake happens, she finds herself back at home. She sees him and her whole world is turned upside down. Will they work it out? Or will they need a miracle? Jonas Brothers Fanfic
1. Intro

**Miracle, Intro.**

Looking down at this wonderful creation that was brought into the world, Casey gently laid her hand against the baby. Delilah, this baby was a mistake, but she couldn't care less- she would love it the same. Delilah's father and mother had been too into the moment to realize what they were doing.  
The past hour, Casey had been in labor trying to welcome this baby into this cold, harsh world we call earth. Through nine months of pain, she finally made it and was happy because she could not have waited another day for Delilah to arrive. Standing next to the soon to be mom was her best friend of four years, Amanda. She had been so helpful through this whole accident. Supporting her every step of the way, whether Casey was going through mood swings, depression, or when Casey just needed to talk to somebody, she could always count on going to Amanda who never complained.

"Push." The doctor ordered as she was delivering the baby. "One more time and the baby is almost out."

A struggling Casey pushed her hardest considering it was going to be her last one and as soon as she heard the baby crying, she sighed a sigh of relief. Her face was red from exaustion, her usually perfect looking brown hair was pulled into a really messy ponytail, and to top it all of- sweat was dripping from all over. Being trapped in a small room with six other people was pretty suffocating, not to mention pushing a baby out from a your body required a lot of work; but when push comes to shove, you have to do everything in your strenght to get that baby out no matter what.

"Congratulations Case, it's a girl." Smiled her best friend. All Casey did was just look up and smile back. The doctors and nurses were now wiping all the blood from the baby then carefully wrapped her up in a blanket. They then gave the newly born baby to Casey who had just took a sip of water. Casey smiled awfully big as she cradled the baby into her arms. The room was silent as everyone just watched until Amanda spoke up, "So what are you going to name her?"

"I think Delilah would be the perfect name for her..." She continued gazing at _Delilah. _"Delilah Mae."  
"That's a beautiful name, but why Delilah, Casey?"  
"Because, Delilah means "delicate" and I am never going to break this human being in any way. As for Mae, I have always thought it was a gorgeous name." Casey answered in a soft voice not to wake up Delilah.

"I'm so proud of you." Amanda patted Casey's back and gave her a tiny hug before she left the room to tell the others who were waiting outside in the waiting room the news.  
Not even five minutes later, everyone came scurrying inside the room to take a look at the newlyborn and as they saw the sight of Delilah being cradled in her mom's arms, they all awed. She carefully passed the baby around letting each of her friends hold her. She looked at their expressions, all having a soft and sensitive look on their faces as they all embraced the baby close to their body.  
"August 11, 2008. Delilah Mae Jonas is born. Happy Birthday baby." Casey said now holding her baby.

As Casey watched her baby sleep so peacefully from the window, old memories of her and Delilah's father seemed to flow back into her mind making Casey choke back a sob as tears began flowing out of her brown eyes.  
"Only if he was here..." she slowly whispered, shaking her head.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well this is my first fanfic ever. I hope you like it : and no, this is not a one-shot. This is an actual story and i already have 8 chapters written out. But i have been very busy on school and everything lately, so i really have no time to write the following chapters. But, i will post the completed chapters every now and then.  
But i just want feedback on this to see if it's good or not. So, please write TONS of reviews.

-bianca


	2. Chapter 1

**Miracle, chapter 1**

Two days after having Delilah, Casey was released to go home from the hospital. She entered her New York apartment with Amanda carrying little Delilah in her car seat as Delilah was sound asleep. "Ahh... home sweet home." Casey said while walking towards the baby room. "Look how beautiful this room is." She gazed around the light pink and baby blue walls with random footsteps along the walls. The baby crib was placed in the middle of the room, the diaper station located in a nearby corner, and the baby's drawer set diagnolly from the diaper station. She was glad that her parents understood her choice of keeping this baby. Because being seventeen with a baby, they were suggesting abortion or adoption parents. Casey argued forever trying to persuade them into letting her keep the baby. Her argument consisted of, "I would never want to kill a human being, especially one that has not even began its journey yet and who knows what adoption parents could do." Her parents soon gave into her persuasion under one rule: She would find her own job and provide half of the payment for the upcoming baby bills.  
Casey gently placed Delilah inside her crib and walked back to the living room finding Amandy watching Hannah Montana on Disney Channel. It was the episode when the Jonas Brothers guest starred, laughing when Lilly gave Nick the "Lilly hug". Amanda quickly changed the channel as she heard Casey coming down the stairs. "Why'd you change it? I like that episode." Casey questioned.

"Uh... because... I got tired of it. I already watched that how many times now?" Amanda stuttered, trying to find a reason for her actions. But they both know why Amanda had changed it.

"Mhm. I'm sure... just cause my ex-boyfriend's in that episode doesn't mean you can't watch it." Casey replied back. Todo, Casey's yorki, came running towards her breaking the awkward silence. "Oh my gosh. Baby, i almost forgot about you!" Casey exclaimed while holding the dog. But she couldn't help but think of the day they met and of the day she got the puppy.

_After walking around the mall for about two hours, Casey and Amanda decided to check out the puppy store. As they went from cage to cage, one little dog caught all of Casey's attention. A 3 month old Yorki was walking in circles around its cage. "Manda! Come here, look!" Casey exclaimed pointing out the pup to her best friend. __  
__"Aw! He is adorable!" Amanda said due to the puppy now rolling on its back.__  
__"It looks like it has an itchy back." An unfamiliar voice said next making Casey to turn her face, only to see a boy about 5'8-5'9 with brown hair and an extravagent smile. He was dressed in skinny jeans, a plain white shirt hidden under a black vest, while wearing blue, green, and yellow nike dunks. She shook her head, freeing herself from her own gaze. __  
__"Yeah. Haha, he's adorable though." She turned back to the puppy who was now standing on its hind legs with its front paws on the glass, as if asking them to pick him up. "Only if I could, I'd buy him right now." Casey chuckled, knowing that she could never afford a puppy on her own right now.__  
__"Yeah... so I'm Joe." The stranger finally spoke his name and faced her, extending his right arm.__  
__"Oh. I'm Casey." She took his right hand and shook it. The touch of his soft hands made her melt on the inside, along with his million dollar smile. All of a sudden, she heard a faint cough and she turned around to see her best friend with her arms placed on her hip and a grin placed on her tan face. __  
__"And this is my best friend, Amanda." Casey introduced her to Joe, moving a bit to the side so they can shake hands. After that, the three talked for about twenty minutes more before two other guys walked up to Joe. __  
__"Hi. I'm Kevin and I am Joe's brother." The eldest introduced himself. __  
__"And, I'm Nick. The youngest of these two." He, like Kevin, introduced himself to the two girls. Casey whispered to Amanda, "I'm guessing good looks run in their family." The statement made them both giggle and looked up to see three eyebrows arched. "Oh. I just told her that your boots are nice Kevin." She sealed her lips, trying to keep the laughter from escaping her mouth.  
Kevin looked down to his attire and grinned. "Thanks? Well, we better get going, our mom wants us home by 7 and it's already 6:30. Nice meeting you two!" He, followed by Nick, exited the puppy store and stood outside. __  
__"Well... it was really nice talking to you girls." Joe said as they were all walking out of the store. __  
__"It was nice talking to you too, Joe." Casey replied fiddling with her phone, hinting that she wanted him to ask for her number, but instead he just left. They stood there for a minute watching him walk to find his brothers until they turned around to finish wandering the mall. __  
__"WAIT!" They heard that all to familiar voice and quickly turned around to see Joe jogging to them. "I forgot my phone and I can't find my brothers. So can i borrow yours?" He tried to hide a smile forming in his mouth, but Casey caught it as she handed him her phone, "Here. You can use mine." He grabbed it and punched in some numbers then shot the phone up to his ears and talked for a few seconds. "Okay, I'll be there. Aight. Peace out." He ended his conversation.__  
__"Thanks for letting me use your phone Casey. Who would have known that my brothers were already at Kevin's car?" Again, that playful smirk appeared on his face. __  
__"Haha, no problem. I'm here to help." Casey grabbed the phone out of his hands and exchanged hugs. __  
__"Well thanks again!" With this, he was running towards the exit and towards the parking lot. __  
_

_"Happy 17th Birthday, baby." Joe pulled Casey into a hug then pecked her cheeks as he stepped in through her house. "How was your day so far?" __  
__"It's been great actually. But now that you're here, it just got a whole lot better!" She sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss, but he backed away causing Casey to give him a confused face. "I have a surprise for you." He got up and opened the door to reveal Kevin holding a cage. This just made her more confused until Kevin stepped aside and Nick came into view holding a puppy. Not just a puppy, but an exact replica of the puppy they had seen 8 months ago at the puppy store.  
Casey's eyes grew wide and her face lit up. "Oh. My. Gosh!" She exclaimed running to Nick to hold the puppy. "Is this for me?!" She turned to look at Joe. __  
__"No, I'm sorry. I just brought the dog over, this is my neighbor's. But the cage is yours!" If you weren't looking at him and could only hear his voice, you would have thought he was telling the truth. Her face instantly frowned at his answer causing him and his brothers to laugh. "That's not funny!" She slapped Joe in the shoulder and turned her attention back to the pup. "Can i carry it?" She asked Nick.__  
__"I don't care. It's YOUR dog." Nick gave her the puppy. As soon as that fur touched her hand, her smile grew even more wider, and to think that it couldn't go any further. She gave Joe a kiss on the lips and went back to the couch letting her puppy roam around the couch. "Thanks baby. This is the BEST gift anyone has given me." She pulled him in closer and they began to kiss until Kevin interrupted them with a fake cough. They pulled apart and both raised an eyebrow on him, "Nevermind. Continue what you're doing. I'll just keep playing with... whatever that dog's name is." Casey laughed, "I'll name him Todo."  
"What the fuck? Why Todo? That's such a stupid name." Joe complained.  
She gave him dagger eyes, "Shut up. I happen to like that name." __  
__"I happen to be in love with you..." Joe kissed her cheek before heading to play with Todo. Casey smiled at the thought and she knew that he was the one._

"Casey!" Amanda lightly slapped her across the face to get her attention. Casey held her cheek acting as if that really hurt. "OW! Why the hell did you do that for?!"

"Oh i dont know. I just felt like slapping your face." Amanda chucked. "I'm kidding. You were just staring at Todo for like, oh i dont know, fifteen minutes?!"

"I'm sorry. I guess i got caught up because Todo reminds me of..." Amanda raised an eyebrow, showing interest in what Casey is about to say. "... you know. _Him._"

"How come you don't like saying his name anymore?" Amanda asked. "All you say now is; _him _or _that dude _or _my ex-boyfriend _or _that assh-_"

"BECAUSE!" Casey cut her off from rambling. "Because... because of what JOE, happy now? Because of what Joe did, i still cry every night. I still wonder every fucking night what would have happened if JOE was right here next to me right now, supporting me throughout this whole pregnancy shit. Because of JOE, Delilah was born. Not that I'm not glad of her being born, I don't regret her being born, It's just that, i'm only fucking seventeen years old!" Casey answered Amanda's question. That question that only consisted of nine words, but had the effect of a bomb exploding in her body. That question that now made her burst into tears. She bent down, her head on her hands, while Amanda was stroking her back up and down trying to comfort her. "Just let it all out hun." Amanda continued.

After a couple of minutes of letting out her emotion, Casey finally calmed down and sat up straight. Her face and hands soaked with her own tears and her brown eyes all red and puffy. "I'm sorry for going off like that." Casey apologized.

"It's okay babe. You have every right to let your feelings out." Amanda hugged her. Casey stood up and went upstairs to go check on Delilah. She smiled at the sight of her's and Joe's baby.

"Hey Delilah." Casey picked her up and went over to the rocking chair with baby Delilah in her arms. "You know, even though your father and I didn't plan on having you, I still love you with all my heart. I promise not to be like some of those other moms out there that look at their children with regret. Delilah, I promise to love you with all my heart and I'll never break that promise." Casey talked to her now two day old daughter. She stared at her light brown eyes, her cream colored skin, and her wavy brown hair. Delilah reminded her so much of Joe. "I know that your father is not here right now and I can't tell you when you guys are going to meet, but I want you to know that if he ever finds out about you, I won't let anything bad happen that will tear you and me apart. And i am also aware that I am only seventeen years young, but I now dedicate my whole entire life to you. You are my delicate little angel. And as you are growing up, I will be right there with you. I love you Delilah." Casey finished what was on her mind and put her daughter back in the crib. As she was standing in the doorway, she took another glance of her baby, wiped a tear that escaped from her eye, and headed downstairs.

* * *

Okay, so that is chapter 1. I hope you guys like it so far! And don't forget to write a review, i would love to read what you guys feel about the story. And don't worry... it starts getting good around the next chapter, haha. tell your friends!

-bianca.


	3. Chapter 2

Miracle, chapter 2

**Miracle, chapter 2**

_She turned a corner and saw the last thing she wanted to see. Her heart started pounding more and more every step of the way. The palm of her hands began to sweat as she neared the dreadful sight. She looked down towards Delilah, she was asleep in her stroller. Only a few more feet and she was there, Casey kept her eyes towards the ground, avoiding eye contact with the love of her life. __  
__"Hey Casey." His voice sent chills up and down her spine, her eyes still glued to the ground as she heard footsteps coming her way. She then all of a sudden felt his warm, soft hands touch her bare shoulders making her face up. His face showed no excitement whatsoever, but showed a blank expression. Casey tried to smile but turned to look where his hand was now placed. Around her waist. She let go of the stroller and put her hands around his neck. "Hey Joe..." She replied back now staring into his deep brown eyes. They stayed at this position for a couple of minutes before Delilah started crying. Casey broke apart and went towards her daughter. "Aww... what's wrong?" Casey asked picking up Delilah. She cradled her and then put her back in the stroller after Delilah stopped crying. __  
__"So... who's baby is that?" The question that Casey hoped not to answer. Her heart stopped beating as she tried to think of an answer. "Uh..." She felt a lump in her throat. "It's... it's... my friend's." She thought of an excuse, not wanting Joe to be so surprised about the baby. His face quickly turned soft as he walked towards them sitting down at the bench. "What's her name?" __  
__"Delilah Mae." Casey answered as Joe picked his baby up. Her small body was now in the hands of a man who didn't even know the whole truth. __  
__"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby. Deliah Mae..." Joe said as he examined her. "Can't help but say, she has eyes like mine..." Casey immediately tensed up at those last words, she remained silent looking at her baby. "She has hair like mine too.?" Joe questioned as he turned to look at Casey.__  
__"Uh... a lot of babies have eyes and hair like that Joe." She lied, her heart thumping more and more every second. She looked at his face, his face that was filled with confusion but understanding. __  
__"What's her last name?" This question made Casey's heart explode. She didn't know what to answer. Should she just tell the truth or should she keep on lying? She decided to change the subject, "So how's life Joe?"__  
__"Life's pretty good. You know- touring around the US gets pretty tiring, but performing out there in front of thousands just makes the whole experience worth while." Joe answered her with a smile on his face. He soon put Delilah back in her stroller. "You still haven't answered my question though, what's her last name?"__  
__Casey frowned, "Why do you want to know so badly?" __  
__"Because. Because I just want to know. I might know the dude." His voice showed a bit of annoyance. Casey took a deep breath. Now was the right time to tell him the truth, considering he deserved to know that Delilah is HIS child.__  
__"The last name... is... Jo..." she stuttered. " Jon.. Jonas..." Casey turned around for a second then turned back around to face him. His face now displayed an array of emotions. __  
__"Jonas? What?" Was all he could say.__  
__Casey took another deep breath as the truth was rolling out. "...So yes Joe. Delilah Mae Jonas, is YOUR daughter." Casey closed her eyes not wanting to see his probably angry expression. A moment of silence and Casey opened her eyes soon enough to see Joe walking away from them shaking his head the whole walk. Casey stood up and ran to him. __  
__"JOE! What are you doing?!" Casey grabbed him by the arms but he jerked her off.__  
__"I'm tired of your fucking lies Casey." His answer struck her, making her heart shatter and tears fall from her eyes. __  
__"Why the hell would I lie about that?!" Casey wailed, now standing three feet behind facing Joe's back. Joe remained silent, still facing the trees in front of them, with tears falling out. He had no idea why she would lie about that. __  
__"I... I dont know!" He exclaimed. "But what I do know is that IF that is my baby, then I don't want any part of it." His voice was cold, with this he started walking away leaving Casey standing in the middle of a park crying. __  
_

A cry coming from the distance had woken up Casey from her dream. She shot up and wiped her eyes. Surprised to find that her face was wet, then she thought back to what happened in her dream; she had been crying in reality too. She stood up and walked towards Delilah's room but she wasn't there. Casey's eyes grew wide as she started to panic where her baby had gone. Casey quickly searched the room trying to find a place a 3 month old baby could have gone. She then ran down the stairs and sighed when she saw Delilah in Amanda's arms. "Oh my god Amanda. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Casey walked over to the kitchen to grab something to eat, then she went back to the living room and sat next to her best friend who was watching The Notebook.  
"It's Saturday morning. Why are you up so early? You deserve some sleep." Amanda asked after placing Delilah in her crib.  
"Well I woke up after hearing Delilah. And I'm glad that I woke up. I couldn't stand another second of my dream." Casey replied after taking a bite of her cereal.  
"Why? What happened with your dream?"  
"Ughh... do I have to tell you? It was already bad going through it one time, now i have to tell you the whole thing?" Casey groaned while Amanda just raised her eyebrow. "Fine. I'll tell you. Gawd." After another bite of cereal, Casey turned sideways in the couch and told Amanda the whole dream, including every detail.  
"Oh damn. That sucks."  
"That's all you can say? Is "oh damn" and "that sucks?""  
"Well, when that time comes. What are you going to tell him?" Amanda questioned.  
"I have no idea. Now because of that dream, I'm more terrified." The two girls talked more.

The weekend ended as fast as it came and soon it was back to Monday. Promptly at 7 o'clock, Casey's alarm went off. She groaned and pressed the snooze button. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to the bathroom. Her brown hair was all over as if a tornado struck her, she had bags under her eyes due to the lack of sleep she's been getting, and on her right cheek was a big red sleep mark.  
After taking a warm shower for 15 minutes, she hopped out and put on a green Hollister babydoll with black skinny jeans before she walked to Delilah's room. Casey opened the wooden door and found little Delilah sound asleep in her crib. She grabbed the walkie talkie baby monitor and placed it in her back pocket just in case Delilah wakes up. Casey walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw Amanda already preparing her breakfast. "Aww. Thanks Manda. You didn't have to make me breakfast." A plate with chocolate-chip pancakes with sausages and eggs were set on the table.  
"Don't worry hun, those are for me." Amanda grinned.  
"Oh really now? Fine. I'll just get my own breakfast. Make me make my own food, you know I'm a mother right?" Casey played along, chuckling to herself.  
"Naw. I was just kidding. Go ahead and eat before you're late for work." Amanda replied back before she went to the living room to watch tv. After choking down all her food down her mouth and after sipping all the apple juice, Casey went back to check on Delilah.  
"Hey baby. Well mommy has to go back to work again alright? Don't give Aunt Amanda a hard time." Casey whispered to her daughter as she placed a kiss on Delilah's tiny forhead.

Casey walked through the entrance doors of the mall taking in the emptiness that would soon be replaced with hundreds of people, even thousands on some days. She walked through the stores that were just opening, glancing at her clock it was already 9:53, her shift started at 10, so she decided to quicken her pace to get to Hollister.  
"Hey Case!" Her co-worker Jake greeted her with a hug. "It's been like what, 4 months?"  
"Yeah I know! It's been too too long. I missed you." Casey hugged him again. "Oh and I see that you've been working out more often." She winked as Jake chuckled.  
"Yeah. You know- gotta impress the ladies." He laughed back. "And you. You don't even look like you had a baby!" Jake stepped back, examining her now skinny body. After working out four days a week to get her shape back.  
"Haha, thanks. Well I have to check in. See you in a while." She continued walking towards the back so she can stamp the time she got in.

Folding clothes and fixing racks for two hours can get boring, but thankfully she had Jake and her other co-workers to talk to while working. Casey walked over to the clearance table and began folding the mess that customers had left as they went through the piles of clothes trying to find something that fitted them. "Darn people. Doesn't know how to clean up after themselves." Casey cursed.  
"Excuse me, miss." An unfamiliar voice spoke as it tapped Casey's shoulder. "The tag's missing on this shirt and i just found it in a pile." Casey turned around and saw a blonde about 5'6 holding a blue halter top with an annoyed look on her face. Casey examined her a little bit longer, wondering where she's seen her before. _She looks too familiar. _  
"Oh. Let me go price check that one for you." Casey snapped out and walked towards the cash register.  
"Thanks." The girl passed her as she walked towards the clearance section. After five minutes, Casey walked back to the clearance section in hope that the girl will still be there so she won't have to go running around the store trying to find her. She sighed as soon as she saw the girl still looking through the pile. "Here ma'am. The shirt is 24.50." The customer grabbed it and examined the shirt. "24.50? I don't think I'll get it." She threw the shirt into a random pile and walked away. "Bitch." Casey eyed her, silently cursing to herself as resumed folding clothes.  
A couple minutes rolled by as Casey finally finished refolding all the clearance clothes, hoping that no one will mess it up. She walked towards Jake who was also fixing clothes, but on the guy's section. "Ey Jakey. Wassup?"  
"Oh you know, stuff." He replied with a laugh as he waited for Casey to say, "Awkwaaaaaaaard." They both started laughing until a customer gave them a dirty look making Casey roll her eyes.  
Soon enough, an annoying and obnoxious laugh echoed throughout the store, it being the loudest thing you can hear. Casey cringed at the noise and continued working. Finally, the laughter caught Casey's attention as she whipped her head around trying to find out who it came from. There it goes again, this time getting on her last nerves as she searched. At last, she spotted a girl in line throwing her head back laughing at what seemed like something the guy said behind her. Her eyes widening with every laugh that came out as she slapped the guy.  
Casey creeped in closer, interested in what was making her laugh so much. She soon realized that the maddening chuckles was coming from the customer that Casey last helped. She started to walk back to a table until she heard the obnoxious girl speak, "Oh Joe. You are so funny." _Joe's a common name. Come on- there's thousands of Joe's out there. _Casey told herself, hoping it wasn't **thee **Joe. _Maybe I'll keep watching them, just for a few more minutes... _She began walking towards a table that was by the line trying to act casual.  
After several tries to catch a glimpse of what the boy looked like, she ended up seeing them flirting with each other. Giggles exploded from the girl's mouth as the boy whispered something into her ear while his arms where tightly wrapper around her 5'6 figure. They finally walked up to the register so they can pay for the tops that the girl was holding. After scanning all of the items, the _boyfriend (or so it appears) _immediately took out his wallet, handing the clerk his credit card as the girl kissed him on the cheek and held his hand. "Thank you for shopping at Hollister." The clerk smiled and waited for the next customer in line.  
_I finally get to see this "Joe", hopefully. _Casey exclaimed in her head, still hoping it isn't **thee **Joe. After a turn of the face, Casey's eyes widened as far as possible as her jaw dropped on the floor and her heart seemed to stop beating, she couldn't breathe as she watched her nightmare getting closer. The dreadful sight of _Joe _and his possible girlfriend around his arms made Casey's whole world come shattering into millions of pieces. The _couple _not even an inch apart. Casey forced her eyes to examine him, noticing he grew a bit taller since the last time she saw him, his style changed from not too tight skinny jeans to the super tight ones, his black converse replaced by colorful nike dunks, and his hair style changing from a fauxhawk to a long choppy style. She gazed at his face that only matured, but still looked the same. The longer she stared, the more tears formed in her eyes.  
The _couple _only a couple of feet away from her, she couldn't help but notice that Joe was staring right back. As they passed her, their eyes still connected to each other, he smiled and mumbled a "Bye." to Casey. That soft, deep voice and the smile he shot her still made her heart melt, but now a new feeling tagged alongside of it; the feeling of stabs. She stood there fighting back the tears as she opened her mouth to say _Thanks for shopping at hollister _or a simple _Bye, have a good day, _but instead, silence was all that came out. His face seemed to focus on her more and more as his eyes narrowed, but then shook his head and looked at the girl beside him. Casey glanced down at their linked hands, noticing that his ring finger was now bare. The purity ring that once filled his finger, was now on the hand connected to his; Kim's.  
"Joe, baby, don't you just love Hollister?" Casey heard Kim say with a smile on her face as she pulled him closer before they were out of the store.  
"Why yes I do baby, never hated it." Joe turned to give her a kiss on the cheek as they walked out of the door. That last thing she saw made her heart shatter even more as more tears came pouring down.  
"Bullshit." Casey murmured as she walked towards the bathroom, wiping her tears but more and more came down. "Joe **never **liked Hollister in his life... Until now- show's how much he's changed." She burst open the bathroom door and locked it immediately. She put her back against the wall and slid down as she brought her knees up to her chest. Her tears exploded as they non-stop ran down her red cheeks. The sight of Joe and his girlfriend kept replying in her mind more and more causing her to break down every second of it.  
After ten minutes of wailing, her mind cleared up a bit and everything soon fit like a puzzle to her. "No wonder why she looked familiar!" Casey exclaimed, standing up now infurriated with herself for not recognizing that the customer was Kim.  
Casey thought back to the image of his bare finger. The finger that was supposed to hold a ring that kept a promise; a promise that they had broken about a year ago because they were madly in love.  
_"Babe, I don't think we should do this." Casey nervously said as Joe stripped her shirt off. They were the only ones in Joe's house. His brothers, Nick and Kevin, had gone off to spend a night at their friends' houses, while his parents along with little Frankie went to his Grandparent's house and won't be back home until later that night. __  
__"Casey. Don't worry about it. We love each other right?" Joe reassured her, knowing that she was being so hesitant was because of the ring. She nodded, then wrapped her arms around his bare body. She leaned in closer until her lips collided with his making goose-bumps form in Joe's back. The intensity of the kisses grew more and more until it led from making out to having sex. That was the night Casey regretted the most, but she was glad it happened. Afterall, _**_everything happens for a reason. _**_  
_Casey shook her head trying to wipe away the memories. The reason why Joe had left her, the reason why Casey moved from California to New York, the reason why she was in this Hollister bathroom right this second, all because of Kim. Casey continued mentally beating herself up about this day. She walked over to the mirror only to see that her hair was a mess, her makeup had run down and her eyes usually filled with happiness was now red and filled with misery.

The New York apartment doors opened to reveal a puffy faced Casey making Amanda jump not expecting her to be home early. Amanda dropped what she was doing, which was cleaning Delilah's baby bottles and immediately walked to the living room. Casey was already lying down on the couch holding onto the remote flipping through the television.  
"Hey. Why'd you come home early? Are you sick?" Amanda asked plopping down next to Casey. Casey remained silent for a moment until she turned off the television and sat up straight facing her best friend ready to vent. "Why are your eyes all red?" Amanda asked oblivious to anything that happened at work.  
Casey took a deep sigh and replied looking at the ground, "Joe." Instantly, Amanda's face dropped as she came up with possible ways as to why her best friend had said that name. "What do you mean?" Amanda's tone was calm but inside, her heart was beating fast itching more.  
"I saw him." Casey's voice was hoarse from the cries but it was still serious. Her heart shattering again as she told her best friend the whole story. As she finished, she was once again on the verge of tears. "The purity ring Amanda, it wasn't on his finger anymore!" Casey continued to sob. "He said he'll place it in the hands of the girl who owns his heart." She just sat there, tears flowing out of her eyes once again while Amanda rubbed her back.  
"My whole world just came crashing down." She paused once more, "And the worst thing is that he doesn't even remember me..." Amanda just looked at Casey with sorrow, taking in every detail that came out of her best friend's mouth and put it in her head.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry I didn't update in a LONG time. I wasn't getting any reviews so i decided to wait for a while. But i still didn't get any.  
So what i'm REALLY REALLY asking for is some reviews. So after you read it, PLEASE review.

Or if you just skim it, idc. just please review.  
The more reviews i get, the faster i'll update. :  
-Bianca.


End file.
